Shadows
by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow
Summary: Let's face it. Life isn't just happy, stock-photo moments. There are dark moments where nothing but evil and pain exist. Here is where they are shown off. It's the shadow end of "Snapshots" (more info inside)


**Shadows**

**Synopsis: **Let's face it. Life isn't just happy, stock-photo moments. There are dark moments where nothing but evil and pain exist. Here is where they are shown off. It's the shadow end of "Snapshots" (more info inside).

_A/n: Will start of light and easy, but will grow darker and darker until you're completely lost… AND I MEAN IT. So there are **possible triggers.** Also, I do not own Hetalia._

_THERE ARE NO 2PS HERE. THIS IS NOT A VILLAIN'S STORY._

_Does this make you feel bad? Good. It should. Maybe some of the things you do yourself. Not all of these are violent. _

_If something is M material, I'll warn you. Most of this is T, teetering on the darker edge, though. _

Matthew slid into the cafeteria table and smiled at the three others. They glanced at him and stood, grabbing their plates and moving over to another table. His smile melted away.

XXXX

Matthew stood at the goal post, his arms spread as he smiled at the team. The sun beat down and a cool breeze flowed over the soccer field, absolutely perfect. Then, a black-white object came hurtling towards him, he raised his foot to stomp on it, but his heel knocked it back, into his own goal. He stared. The other team cheered and whooped. His own team approached him, screaming and jeering.

XXXX

The inspired man stabbed the piano, sending wild, beautiful notes flying through the air. When he finished, happy for the applause, he stood and bowed. He turned and entered the curtain. Roderich, someone said. He looked over, Yes? A fist slammed into his face and he dropped to the ground, blinking away tears and begging mercy. The jealousy seemed to pour unto him like water.

XXXX

Arthur bowed after his performance, the mask on his face smiling at the audience. He began to exit when wild cries of TAKE OF YOUR MASK rippled through the crowd. He shook his head and began apologizing when the rest of the crew rushed to the stage. They, too, began begging him to take it off. He shook his head and stepped back, into a young man who stole it. He slapped his hands to his face. The two women began prying them off as he pleaded. The women succeeded and he turned his face towards the audience. Cries of disgust rang through and he burst into tears.

XXXX

The brothers quarreled loudly, screaming until spit flew from their mouths. Matthew raised his fist and swiped at the table, tugging the cloth away and sending the glass tumbling to the floor. Alfred raised his open hand and brought it against Matthew's cheek. Then he apologized profusely and hugged and begged Matthew to forgive him. Matthew forgave.

XXXX

Erika stood in the back of the girl's locker room, slipping on her regular shoes. A group of gossiping, loud girls entered the room. They loudly announced to one another who was SO LAME and which boys were hot and which girls were so gross and fat and ugly. Erika shivered in disgust but didn't retort. She wanted to cry.

XXXX

Peter chopped at the water, his head bobbing at the surface, shocked into silence. The children around him assumed he was practicing how to tread water. He wasn't. He could hardly breath, water slipped into his gaping mouth as his brain screamed in terror. His arms froze and remain jutted out. Terror flooded him and the life guard's strong arm around his cold, small body didn't release the flood waters. He remained panting and coughing at the poolside, weeping bitterly.

XXXX

Feliks stepped on to the scale, watching the numbers blur and calculate his weight. His breath caught. So, so fat… He glanced at his reflection, at the sunken in cheeks and jutting collar and hip bones.

XXXX

Ludwig cried, tears rolling down his cheeks and his nose wet. His sadness erupted forwards. He stood in the middle of a crowd, and he kept seeing that face. The face whose owner died only two days ago. He ran up to the ghost and found he was holding nothing but air.

XXXX

Matthew waited at the front door, holding the newspaper close to his chest. The black words printed on the cover, SOLDIERS RETURN HOME, right by his thumb. He smiled and waited. And waited. And waited. But he did not come. The sun burned hard and clear at the sky, in the middle, showing off noon. He reentered the house and brewed himself coffee. He reached the dregs when the doorbell rung. He rushed forwards, prepared to launch himself at his brother. But there was only a man whom he did not recognize, holding out a letter. He's not coming home, sir he said.

XXXX

Lovino biked through the streets, tears running down his cheeks. He biked until his legs stung. He skidded to a halt before crashing into a street lamp. He dismounted his bicycle and leaned against the post, heaving sobs.

XXXX

Gilbert logged onto the chat, the one only he and his friend could enter. He had sent thirteen messages already, and he typed up more. His friend hadn't been on in two days. Sometimes he felt as though he were writing to a ghost. Perhaps he was.

XXXX

Matthew pushed the door to his apartment open and instantly Alfred scooped him up into a hug. I missed you, he said. I missed you too, Matthew replied and hugged back. Alfred pressed an affectionate kiss to Matthew's forehead and stepped back, do your homework, I have to take up another job, Alfred said and went to prepare dinner. Okay? Okay.

XXXX

Francis clicked on the stereo and sat beside it. He closed his eyes. The memories borne on each note swirled into his mind.

XXXX

Feliciano halted. The tall pines rustled briefly and he clutched his chest. Where was he? He was lost, wasn't he? The feeling, the great, big heavy pressure of being lost seemed to squash him. He stood still, fists clenched, and panicked.

XXXX

Yao bowed his head, the sharp chastisements stabbing him like swords. His long, hair, black and silky, fell over his shoulders. A quick hand lashed at it, picking it up and he didn't raise his head. The sound of a sword slicing the air echoed and Yao watched the clumps of hair falling like black snow. He didn't weep, but he closed his eyes and took his punishment.

XXXX

Peter beat his legs, swinging higher and higher on the swing. Then, he looped around. The thrill pounded in his ears as he swung back violently. He grinned. Again. He repeated the loop three more times, until he didn't swing hard enough and slipped. He landed on his feet, feeling pain shoot up. He didn't cry, but rather, he stared in horror at his twisted ankle.

XXXX

Alfred looked up as the teacher handed him the pre-calculus test, face down. He shivered as he picked it up, turning it over. Fifty-four per cent. His heart plummeted and he stared at the red numbers, his feet turning cold.

XXXX

Tino held his small, white dog in his arms. The small needle was inserted and the life drained away from the miserable eyes. I'm so sorry, Tino whispered and petted his dog. I'm sure you're happy now, you'll finally be healthy.

XXXX

Kiku shifted his suit case and walked towards the train station. He smiled as one man, a professor at a local college, petted his dog good-bye and entered. The dog stood for a moment, then turned and left back home. The dog had been doing this for a long time now. The next day, the man died of a heart attack, but the world continued to spin and Kiku had work. As he entered the train station, but his arm stopped mid-reach. The dog. The man's dog sat there, wagging his tail and waiting for his master that would never come. Kiku tried not to shed a tear, but seeing another man hide his face caused him to break. The dog remained there until his life finally slipped away.

XXXX

Matthew hugged his pillow, watching the rain pour down the window. Alfred sat beside him, rubbing his shoulders, asking what was wrong. I wish I knew my mom, Matthew would whisper and Alfred would nod. I know, I'm sorry.

XXXX

There was no reason for her to be sad. She just was. And that made it hurt more. The sky always bent in the wrong way, leaking grey into her world. She sat by the window, staring into nothingness and hoping some sunlight would slither forwards and kiss her wounds and make her heal. She shut her eyes and leaned against the window and begged. She begged and begged. For nothing and everything. The names her schoolmates called her pelted her like hail, the sour comments bit her, and the loneliness she felt as a child swallowed her whole. If only the grey veil would be lifted. She still hoped it would.


End file.
